The Little Things We Do
by DelicateInnocence
Summary: What happens during the sleepovers wouldn't be mentioned the next day. But it's getting increasingly more difficult for Stan Marsh. Tinged with boyxboy affection.


**Author's Note:**

**I came up with this spontaneously and made it up as I went along. May or may not be a One-Shot. Slight Boys Love.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own South Park or its characters. I do not own Left 4 Dead or its sequel, though I do adore it so~**

_Dude, how gay is this guy?_

_So ducking gay._

_If two pink crayons had wild gay intercourse, it wouldn't be this gay._

_If two pink crayons with raging stiffies, drank apple martini's before designing a lovely summer home to have wild gay intercourse in, it wouldn't be this gay._

_Pfft._

Stan hid a smile at the text he'd recieved from his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. They'd been texting all class, blatantly ignoring Mr. Harder's lesson in...math, perhaps? Neither of them had really cared to figure out the class, but many jokes about his name had already passed through various notes, texts and hand gestures within the classroom.

Mr. Harder spoke with a slight lisp, tilted his wrist, wrote on the chalkboard with one pinkie raised and even stuck out his hip when he idled by his desk. He'd already labelled Butters as his best student, as if that wasn't proof enough.

Stan quickly hid his phone as Mr. Harder glanced his way and asked, in that slightly condescending tone, "Is my class boring you, Mr. Marsh?"

"No, sir. Just having a little difficulty reading the board." Stan lied. He had told Mr. Harder he wore glasses when the teacher took over for Mr. Garrison, though the boy had no such drawback. He could read the board fine. He just didn't want to.

"Where are your glasses, Mr. Marsh?"

"In Jewboy's room, under the bed." Eric Cartman spoke up, sniggering to himself.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle returned, like thunder following lightning.

"Boys, settle down." Mr. Harder glared at Cartman.

"I'll have my glasses tomorrow, Mr. Harder." Stan piped up, shutting down the fight-to-be.

Sadly, Cartman wasn't too far off. Stan _had_ left his glasses at Kyle's house, though they were currently resting on the redhead's headboard from their last sleep over. They'd watched way too many comedy movies and drank way too much soda. As usual.

A smile crept over Stan's lips as Mr. Harder turned away and he pulled out his phone, tapping away at the keys in a response to Kyle.

_Wanna come over tonight? I got some new movie rentals and Left 4 Dead 2. Up for some zombie killing?_

_Sure! I'll bring your glasses, four eyes._

Stan stuck his tongue out at Kyle, making sure Mr. Harder didn't see.

#$#$#$#$

Stan stood in front of his locker, absently flicking through the various textbooks and folders with school work in it. He didn't have any homework, despite texting his way through most of his classes. Not that South Park High gave much homework. Too long had students been blowing it off, there was no point. The passing average in this school was a 50-50 kind of deal. There were kids here that had repeated the same grade over 5 times. Luckily, Stan was on his first run through and he was smart enough to do the work needed and more on his own.

"-an! Hey, Stan!"

Hands clapped down on Stan's shoulders and the dark haired boy yelped, twisting in the grip of what appeared to be a stranger. Upon closer inspection, red hair came into view with a familiar green ushanka.

"Kyle!"

"Hey man, you zoning out?" Kyle Broflovski asked, arching an eyebrow.

Stan blinked and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. You wanna grab some grub first or go right to my house?" Stan asked, grabbing what he needed from his locker and shutting it with a bang.

"Oh, yes, take me to your house right away." Kyle said, his voice monotone, but his fingers dancing along Stan's arm.

Stan snickered, ducking out of Kyle's reach and darting towards the school doors. The redheaded Jew promptly followed, easily catching up with his friend.

The Super Best Friends ended up grabbing food at the local Japanese place. The quality of foreign foods had improved significantly and the Chinese store owner had stopped wanting to kill people of other asian cultures. Well, at least stopped acting upon those urges.

From there, Kyle ran home to get a bag and Stan's glasses, arriving at Stan's house about an hour later wearing the said spectacles.

Stan stared at his friend in his bedroom doorway, blinking with an indifferent look on his face.

"Dude, you look like the biggest nerd I've ever seen." Stan said.

Kyle made a face and put the glasses on Stan's desk. He dropped his bag at the end of his friends bed and flopped onto the sheets, face down.

"So, you wanna break out the game controllers?" Kyle asked, his voice muffled by the sheets.

Doing just that, Stan set up the zombie game and tossed Kyle the second controller.

#$#$#$#$

"Die, die, die, die, DIE!"

Stan fall onto his side, laughing wildly as he watched Kyle play. They'd moved to a single player zombie game and Kyle was having a rough time completing the increasingly difficult levels.

"Seriously, I'm so pissed at this goddamn zombie. Why is he so fat? It's like killing Cartman! DIE FATTY!" Kyle yelled at the screen, viciously clicking the Shoot button.

Stan was glad his parents were out for the day. The constant yelling would have warranted quite a punishment.

#$#$#$#$#

"So, pick one."

"Okay, okay. Red."

"Seriously? Man, she's like the town slut."

"What, I like red heads!"

Stan blinked as he realized his admission had caused Kyle to break out giggling. The Jew wound a lock of red hair around his finger and gave Stan a look of mock seduction.

"Is that so?"

Stan shoved his best friend, hiding a grin.

"I still can't believe you'd go on a date with Red." Kyle said with a shake of his head.

#$#$#$#$#

Around 10 pm, the boys settled down to watch a movie. It was a fairly new release, something about aliens. Not surprising, South Park idolized alien movies. The video stores were full of them.

Kyle had gone downstairs to make the popcorn, even though he knew Stan would eat most of it. Stan set up the movie, turned off the lights and propped up a bunch of pillows against the wall. Leaning against them, he realized this looked a bit suggestive, him sprawled out on the bed awaiting his friend's return. But Kyle re-entered the room before he had time to switch positions. To Stan's relief, Kyle didn't say anything about the position, just crawled up as best he could with th popcorn bowl in hand to settle down next to Stan.

It was that time again.

This was the part in every sleep over that Stan thought that perhaps Cartman's little 'fag' insults might not be too far off. Stan sat up comfortably and held the popcorn bowl in his lap, Kyle shifting to his usual position curled up against Stan's side. The redhead's cheek rested on Stan's shoulder and Kyle's hand was lazily positioned on his friend's thigh. Easy access to the popcorn and comfy to boot, but lately it had begun to sit funny with Stan. Each twitch of his friend's fingers, every time Kyle's body heat kept Stan warm during the movies...they had become so normal, neither one of them would dare change it, but just awkward enough to send the occasional blush across Stan's cheeks.

He didn't know why. Kyle was his best friend. Super Best Friend, even. Maybe it was just hormones? Stan had dumped Wendy for good about 5 months ago and he hadn't had much contact besides Kyle's little cuddles. Which, sadly, he'd always preferred. Wendy was too unpredictable, too wild. Kyle was nice. Predictable enough to plan around, but just different enough to keep Stan wondering what else this boy could do.

The awkwardness never lasted long, as they both loved movies and were soon so involved that they forgot entirely about their contact. But when the end credits rolled and Stan suggested watching another movie, Kyle seemed reluctant to pull away.

"I'm comfy."

"I know, but you can settle back down. I'm not staring at a DVD menu while you fall asleep on me." Stan said, frowning slightly at his friend.

A low groan was all the warning Kyle gave before he lifted himself from Stan and hunched against the pillows, pouting. Stan smiled at Kyle, thinking to himself how cute Kyle looked when he pulled that lo-...wait. Cute? Friends could think other friends were cute, right? Right. it was totally normal.

But the faint blush on Stan's cheeks prevented him from making another comment. He simply slid off the bed and set up the next movie. A romantic comedy. He didn't much care for the comedy movies lately, but Stan had an unfortunate weakness for romance movies. Kyle hated romance movies. The only way Stan could get Kyle to sit through a romance movie was to mix it with comedy.

When Stan settled back down on the bed, Kyle didn't move. The boy was still pouting pointedly, his eyes on the tv screen.

"Kyle?" Stan asked, wondering if Kyle was really going to fall asleep during this one.

"Hmm?"

"You gonna sleep there, then?"

There was a brief pause before Kyle shifted, inching his way closer and resting his head in Stan's lap. This didn't happen quite as often as the cuddling and had brought a blush to Stan's cheeks from the beginning, so when Kyle caught sight of it in the glow of the tv, he didn't comment.

"I might sleep. Feel free to keep watching." Kyle mumbled, stretching his body out over the length of Stan's bed and nuzzling Stan's leg. Unlike Stan, Kyle seemed to have no doubts that this was what Super Best Friends did. He never once complained or blushed and was often the one to initiate such actions. The only time they had ever pushed the envelope was one particularly bad night when Stan had been drinking and foolishly kissed Kyle's cheek. That blush had been one to remember. Sadly, it was the only thing Stan remembered from that night. He'd heard the rest from various sources.

Stan tentatively brushed his hand through Kyle's hair, sliding the hat off his head and tossing it over by the boy's bag. Without that obstructing his way, Stan was free to run his fingers through the red locks, gently massaging Kyle's scalp. A low hum was heard from Kyle and the redhead nuzzled Stan's leg appreciatively. Kyle loved having people play with his hair, scratching his back...he was an easy boy to please, though it didn't help the gay rumors around school.

Something about Kyle's response to scalp massages made Stan smile, continuing to do so over the expanse of his friend's head. Light purrs and hums of contentment escaped Kyle as his eyes fell closed. This continued for some time until the purrs became soft snores and Stan realized he'd massaged his best friend to sleep. Leaving him to watch the movie alone.

"Dammit."

Stan looked down at Kyle, with every intention of giving him a glare he knew the boy wouldn't see. But the sight of Kyle curled up next to his legs, his fingers lightly grasping Stan's pant leg and his cheek pressed into the fabric made Stan's gaze soften instead. Gay or not, Stan was happy to have Kyle around. Oh let Cartman make all the gay jokes he wanted. Stan smiled a bit and pressed his fingers to his lips, transferring a kiss of sorts to Kyle's forehead.

Stan didn't often do this, but now and then, he couldn't help himself. He didn't even really notice he was doing it most of the time. Blushing at his little affections, Stan tried to finish the movie without further interruption. When it was over, he moved Kyle into the bed properly and lay down next to him. In the morning, Kyle wouldn't talk about them cuddling. Stan wouldn't admit he'd kissed Kyle's forehead, indirectly or not. And both of them would be texting each other again, organizing yet another sleep over like this.


End file.
